


The Perfect Choice

by Valika



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These book covers and the wallpaper were made for the story with the same title written by Tarlan for Atlantis Big Bang 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/527954) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



Book cover for John's fans:

[](http://imgbox.com/ornyO10s)

Book cover for Rodney's fans:

[](http://imgbox.com/WP3XAsKx)

A wallpaper:

[](http://imgbox.com/u9YO7CTg)


End file.
